Cursed Dreams
by jessara40k
Summary: Inspired by Cheysulinight's plot bunny 754. Bakura has some strange dreams and Ryou takes advantage of them. Tendershipping with minor Puzzleshipping


Bakura didn't know why he was standing with his back against the wall, held there by the chain fastened to the collar around his neck, blindfolded and bound with soft ropes rubbing up against all his erogenous spots. But it didn't really matter, it all felt so good, including the thin vibrator moving inside him, even though he couldn't hear a thing, and somehow it didn't matter how vulnerable all of this made him. He couldn't bring himself to even try and remove the blindfold or earplugs, or anything else adorning him.

Then he felt another body pressing up against him, lips on his own in a dominating kiss that he just couldn't bring himself to fight. He did start lifting his hands to hold whoever it was against him, but the other stopped kissing him while his strangely gentle hands took hold of his wrists, pinning them together between their bodies just over his heart. Bakura knew he should recognise the body against his own, even without sight, despite the unfamiliar scent it was dowsed in, but he _couldn't_. Then his...what lover? His lover then, stopped kissing him, and stepped away from him, after moving his hands to rest together at the small of his back. Somehow he couldn't express his displeasure with anything more than a whine of loss, he wanted to demand that whoever it was come back and start kissing him again, but he...just didn't.

His lover returned his attention to him, licking and biting at one nipple while playing the other between his fingers, pressing Bakura back against the wall to trap his hands. He moaned at the feeling, pleasure weakening his knees until the pressure he was putting on his collar began to make it hard for him to breathe. His lover seemed to recognise that, and stopped, letting Bakura force himself back upright. The other's arms went around his neck then, apparently unhooking the chain from the wall, and using it to guide Bakura somewhere. He had to move as slowly as he was permitted, and focus entirely on keeping his balance with the loss of his sight and hearing, and the tantalising rubbing of the ropes against him made it harder to focus, as did the vibrator shifting inside him and increasing the stimulation.

Then they came to a halt, and Bakura felt his lover's hands turning him around and pushing him down onto a bed, then arranging him on it with his hands above his head and his legs spread wide open, a pillow beneath his hips. He knew where this would eventually lead, and even though he was sure he should object - he wasn't _anyone's_ bitch - he couldn't muster up the will to for some reason. Feeling the other's mouth on him again reminded him of _why_ he couldn't - it all felt too good. When that warm mouth fastened around his erection he almost came on the spot, and certainly couldn't keep from moving his hands to clutch at this lover's head. In response the other took hold of his cock at the base, and fastened a cock-ring around it, pulling back as Bakura felt what had to be laughter on his skin. The other bit him, almost hard enough to draw blood, on his exposed stomach, returning his hands to where they'd been placed earlier, and biting him a bit more lightly at the base of his throat. The message was pretty clear - 'don't move' and he felt a fleeting flash of resentment, that swiftly disappeared when he felt the other licking his throat in a clear show of dominance. He arched upwards, throwing his head as far back as he could and exposing his vulnerable throat even further - _he'd_ torn throats out with his teeth once or twice, and the other had to have an even stronger will than he did.

It seemed to please his lover, more laughter teased his throat and Bakura felt that incredible mouth return to his cock. But now it was more a torment than a pleasure, and he could only blame himself for that. He'd lost track of time while he was up against that wall, so he didn't know how long it was until he felt the first relief as the other turned the vibrator off and took it out. Then he bit back a whine of protest when that mouth left his cock, but not the moan of pleasure that came when he felt a _tongue_ sliding inside him where the vibrator had been. That was something he'd never felt before, never even imagined...but wasn't he imagining it now? Didn't this have to be a dream? He was pulled from those thoughts as his lover took him. His blindfold and cock-ring were pulled off simultaneously as his lover climaxed.

"Ryou!" He only just had time to gasp the name as he recognised the man who'd dominated him so totally before he fainted as his own climax hit him.

When he opened his eyes it was to Ryou leaning over him looking almost worried, and he opened his mouth slightly in an unspoken invitation for Ryou to kiss him.

----ooo00()00ooo----

Ryou could tell that his yami's sleep was disturbed, and the emotions coming through their partially open link were unnerving - as well as unrecognisable. He hesitated, then made his way through to the thief's bedroom, to check on him, even if Bakura would laugh or shout at him for it. Somehow Bakura'd managed to kick all the covers off, and was lying in what looked like an awkward position, hands over his head, legs spread wide, hips canted oddly, but he seemed to be enjoying it from the low moans he was making, and his obvious arousal.

Blushing, Ryou began to leave his yami to his dreams, but then he heard Bakura _gasp_ his name, and he turned back, coming to stand by Bakura's bed, watching in shock as he climaxed all over himself. He'd been harbouring feelings for the other for quite a while, and he couldn't resist the temptation to lean over him, taking in his full beauty.

He expected his yami to explode at him when he opened his eyes, but Bakura looked almost as if he _expected_ Ryou to be there. His eyes slid half closed again, and his lips opened slightly, as if he was going to say something, except that he didn't. Ryou couldn't figure out why he was acting so uncharacteristically, but if there was one thing he'd learned from Bakura it was to grab any chance you got at what you wanted, and Ryou wanted _Bakura_. He kissed his yami, fully expecting this to be enough to shock him into acting the way he normally did. But it wasn't, instead his yami opened his mouth further, allowing Ryou complete access, and even _moaned_ into Ryou's own mouth.

Ryou pulled back and swiped a finger through the seed pooled on Bakura's stomach, holding it near his face and smiling to let him know that he was teasing.

"Good dream?" He raised his left eyebrow in inquiry. "You've certainly made enough of a mess for it to be."

"Yes." It came out breathy, sensual, and Bakura's eyes were fixed on Ryou's finger.

"I think you should clean it up, don't you?" And Ryou put his finger just in reach of his yami's mouth, to see how he reacted. If he'd expected anything it was for Bakura to take hold of his wrist and pull the finger to his mouth. Instead the spirit lifted his head, awkwardly, and began sucking on his finger where he held it out for him, despite how awkward it had to be, especially with Bakura still leaving his arms in place above his head. When his finger was clean Bakura rested his head back, watching Ryou, and waiting. Ryou collected more of the seed, offering three fingers this time, and closer than before. Bakura sucked them clean again, swirling his tongue around them, mimicking what he'd do if it was Ryou's cock not his fingers in his mouth. Ryou repeated this until they'd gotten rid of most, if not quite all of the seed on Bakura's stomach, ignoring his own growing arousal as well as Bakura's until they'd done so.

Just how compliant was Bakura going to be? Ryou couldn't resist the urge to push this further and Bakura's mouth had given him ideas. He opened his pants, just enough to get his cock out - because he _wasn't_ going to risk being naked if he had to flee after this, and straddled Bakura's chest.

"I want you to suck me. Do you think you can do that?" He smiled, vaguely mocking, and reached out to stroke his yami's hair, fully expecting Bakura to come to his senses and throw him off at any moment. But he didn't, instead lifting his head to swallow his cock, pretty deeply. It wasn't _quite_ deep-throating, but it was surprisingly close - Ryou had been _certain_ that Bakura wasn't a bottom, and he couldn't imagine where he'd have gotten this sort of experience. But since he was being so co-operative about this Ryou decided to try something else too. He glanced around while his yami was occupied with his cock, searching for something he could use as lubricant. He hadn't expected to spot a bottle of body lotion sitting on the dresser, but it would work.

"Enough." When Bakura obeyed - almost instantly, another vertigo inducing moment - he climbed off the bed and reached for the bottle he'd found. Then he paused, trying to remember everything he'd ever read about this and used to fuel his own fantasies - even if he _had_ assumed they'd be in the opposite roles.

----ooo00()00ooo----

"Enough." Bakura stopped sucking Ryou as commanded, even though he tasted so very good. He bit back a whine as he felt his hikari moving away from him, then he didn't need to when he felt the teen's hand on his hip.

"Roll over and get up on your hands and knees." There was the same slightly mocking confidence in his voice there'd been throughout this second dream...or fantasy. And he knew he'd spent too long thinking when Ryou's hand left his hip to lightly slap his cock, just hard enough to be stimulating. He whimpered and obeyed, for some reason he didn't want to speak unless Ryou made him.

Ryou thrust two fingers straight into him, covered in something that was slippery at least. It hurt a bit, but then Ryou found his sweet spot and Bakura moaned slightly with desire.

"You will tell me if I'm hurting you, won't you?" Bakura didn't realise he was supposed to reply, and just thrust his ass back against Ryou's fingers, only to flinch away as Ryou casually slapped his ass. "I asked you a question. Will you tell me if I hurt you?"

"Y-yes." The word was moaned out and Ryou rewarded him with another press against his sweet spot, followed by twisting and scissoring of his fingers. He was damn near ready to come when Ryou added the third finger but the teen seemed to sense that, wrapping his free hand around Bakura's balls and squeezing just hard enough to pull him back from the edge.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you yami-mine? Want my cock inside you, owning you?"

"Y-yes." And somehow it made Bakura feel even more thoroughly dominated, _owned_ to be made to admit to that, to ask Ryou to take him. He was rewarded for his swift response by having Ryou ram home inside him. He could feel the edges of Ryou's fly to either side of his cock as his hikari thrust in, and that made it more...demeaning, but _good_ too, that Ryou didn't even bother to undress all the way, just open his clothes enough to get at him. He heard Ryou's harsh breathing, and his own moans of pleasure, and when he finally came it hit him so hard that he blacked out again.

In the next dream he was really tied up, could barely move, but his lover was almost gentle with him, more playing with his senses than anything else, feathers, ice cubes, and candles. And again he fainted at the end.

Then he was wearing a hood that kept him from seeing or even hearing anything, hands tied behind his back, and sitting astride his lover's cock, Ryou's cock it had to be, moving as those familiar hand guided him to. But there was a gag in his mouth, shaped like a short thick cock and he wasn't sure if he fainted from his climax or from lack of air.

The last time...Ryou was whipping him with a belt he usually wore himself. Bakura wasn't bound this time, he was standing free of all restraints, leaning up against the wall, legs spread wide, hand supporting half his weight on the wall. Then Ryou took him with barely a coating of lube, and he was getting off as much from the pain as the pleasure. He half thought he was fainting from blood loss as well as pleasure this time.

He knew that he was really awake this time because he couldn't see Ryou around anywhere, and it wasn't because he couldn't see period. Also he was covered in dried and drying cum, and it felt disgusting, he didn't feel turned on at all. When he moved he realised one of the dreams had to have been real from the way his ass ached - and from the traces of cum he felt when his hand automatically went to sooth the pain.

But which dream? Bakura shifted onto his side to try and work out what had actually happened to him, which of his dreams had been real. Not the last one, or he'd be hurting more than he was, and there weren't any marks on his wrists or ankles, but it could have been long enough for them to have faded anyway.

There was only one way he was going to find out which dream had been more than a wonderful fantasy. He'd have to ask Ryou for the answer...at least he hoped it was Ryou who'd taken him. But first he had to get himself clean. That resolved Bakura limped towards the shower, turning it as hot as he could stand in the hope of easing his pain.

----ooo00()00ooo----

Ryou looked up from the bacon and eggs he was cooking as Bakura walked into the kitchen, no he limped in, and Ryou did his best to suppress the guilt he felt. He'd put a soft cushion on Bakura's chair, in case he needed it, and he watched in concern as his yami lowered himself gingerly into his seat.

"A-are you okay Bakura?" The bacon and eggs were just about done now and he slid them onto a plate, offering them to his yami.

"You fucked me last night didn't you?" The sentence started out harshly accusing, but that faded, and by the end Bakura sounded almost fragile. and he looked fragile too, staring at his breakfast, pushing the food about on the plate.

"You were willing." Ryou defended himself quickly, he'd left Bakura when he fell asleep straight after and he hadn't even tried to clean him, another reason to feel guilty, but he'd been scared a bit by himself, by how he'd been acting.

"I...I thought it was a dream. Until I woke up this morning, aching in places I never had before." Then he looked up from his plate, directly at Ryou, pain showing in his eyes. "I...had four dreams where you dominated me last night, and one time where you dominated me for real as well. Which was the real thing? What did you do to me?" Bakura didn't _quite _whine outright, but it was close.

"I...were they _good_ dreams?" Ryou tried desperately to buy himself time to think, only remembering too late that he'd asked a similar question the night before.

"Was that the time it was real? When you asked me if I'd had a good dream and made me lick my cum off your fingers?" There was an edge of quiet desperation in Bakura's voice, and Ryou had to respond to that.

"Yes. I...I was just teasing, I didn't expect..."

"You just kept pushing, waiting for me to object? Couldn't you have stayed with me after? Or at least undressed before fucking me?" Ryou hadn't realised how much what he'd done had hurt Bakura, even if he wasn't sure what had hurt him exactly.

"I expected you to object violently, I didn't want to do anything that might make it harder for me to get away if you did. And I didn't stay because I thought you might come to your senses and hurt me."

"And you didn't think about how...degrading it felt to me that you did those things? Stayed almost fully dressed, and left me lying there, alone in my own cum and yours." The only thing Ryou could hear in Bakura's voice was pain, and that cut deeper than if he'd been angry.

"N-no. I didn't. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ryou hesitantly came to wrap his arms around his yami. He expected Bakura to push him away, or hit him, and he was sure he deserved it, but instead Bakura leaned into him, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"Sleep with me tonight, all night?" His strong confident yami sounded so frightened, so tentative, just because of some dreams? "And...if you take me, be gentle, and...clean us up afterwards? P-please?" Ryou didn't know what to say for a few seconds, long enough for Bakura to get nervous apparently, because he started to speak again. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

"Don't!" Bakura flinched at that, burying his face against Ryou's shoulder. "I asked if there was anything you wanted me to do, and I'm more than happy to do what you want. It just surprised me that's all." Ryou began petting Bakura, calming him down and making him feel better.

"I'd never imagined anything like that before, but...I enjoyed what you did...and I enjoyed all the dreams I had. See?" And Bakura showed Ryou the night from his perspective. Ryou hadn't thought anything could have made him feel guiltier...but he'd practically raped his yami, and the dreams were more of the same, and Bakura was claiming to have enjoyed it? Something had to be wrong, but what? It didn't matter, not yet, all that mattered was making his suddenly fragile yami feel better. He stepped back and took hold of Bakura's chin, kissing him gently, but thoroughly.

"Eat your breakfast now. I love you, and I'll take care of you, but there's a few things I'll need to get if you want me to take you tonight."

"Th-then I'm yours?"

"Yes, you're mine." If that was what he needed to hear Ryou would give it to him. Proclaiming his love for Bakura wasn't a hardship, or a lie anyway. "Tonight will be just for your pleasure, I promise. Tell me what you want."

"I...whatever you want." Ryou decided to try something Bakura'd done to him so often in his frustration at the way his yami was acting, using their link to see what desire was topmost in his mind, distracting him with another kiss. Bakura whimpered into his mouth, but he didn't say anything about the intrusion, and began to eat obediently when Ryou let him go with an idea of what to get.

----ooo00()00ooo----

Bakura shivered slightly as he undressed and lay down in bed, waiting for Ryou. He didn't know what the other had planned for tonight, only that he'd promised to stay with him and that Bakura was his. He just hoped this would quiet the raging insecurity last night had left burning inside him.

Then Ryou arrived, carrying bags from a sex shop, reason enough for Bakura to be frightened and aroused, even though those two emotions had never been mixed in him before. He sat up and looked from the bags to Ryou's face, sure his emotions were showing on his own.

"Hush, I won't hurt you. If I scare you, or do something that you don't want then tell me and I'll stop." He sat beside Bakura and gently stroked his hair to calm him. "Now, before we start, tell me up to three things I definitely can't do tonight."

"I..." He hadn't expected to be given a choice, even if Ryou had said tonight was to be about his pleasure, and he wasn't sure he wanted one, but...he was still a bit sore so... "Nothing but you inside me tonight. Your fingers or your cock, but nothing else. And...no cock-rings."

"I assume you mean my fingers, my cock and _lube_, but all right. But first, here open this." He pulled a jewellery box out of one of the bags and presented it to Bakura. He obeyed, gasping at what he found inside...a necklace made up of three plaited gold chains, set with amethysts and garnets at strategic points with an oval pendant made of gold, set with a garnet in the centre and the Eye of Horus engraved around it, and the words 'Ryou's' and 'property' engraved above and below it. "I hope you like it, because you'll be wearing it all the time from now until I take it off. If you take it off then I'll take that as meaning you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Th-thank you Yadonushi-sama." It was the first respectful form of address that came to mind, but Bakura flinched when he realised what he'd said considering what associations it most likely had in Ryou's mind. But he just laughed and took the necklace from him, fastening it around his neck as Bakura automatically held his hair out of the way. The necklace fit closely around his neck, not quite tight enough to make it hard for him to breath, but close enough that the oval pendant rested just over his collarbone. And something seemed to fall into place inside him, the insecurity gone in the rush of being claimed and marked.

"It's okay, you can call me that. In fact I _want _you to call me that...all the time. No one will even wonder about it. If you use my real name then that's it, we stop playing, whatever we're doing. I'll turn this over whenever we're not playing, so that the other side shows. It's got the same design, but with an amethyst at the centre of the eye and without the words."

"Yes Yadonushi-sama. You...seem to have planned well?"

"I've wanted you for a long time. I originally intended this for something different, but..." And he shrugged. "All I had to do was get the pendant engraved. Enough of this talking though. Why don't you undress me?"

"Yes Yadonushi-sama." Ryou immediately grabbed hold of Bakura's shoulder to keep him where he was.

"I said enough talking. How about a little something to remind you of that?" Bakura watched as Ryou pulled something out of one of the bags, it was probably a gag, but the...functional part was shaped like a ring, not large enough for Ryou to put his cock through it, but big enough for his fingers, and probably his tongue too. Ryou took hold of his chin and Bakura opened his mouth to allow his lover to fit the gag behind his teeth before fastening it around his head. "Now, I believe I gave you an order?" He leaned back to wait as Bakura moved to obey, and Bakura heard his voice across their link. :You can use this for your safeword, but not for anything else.:

Saliva had started building up inside his mouth from the moment Ryou had fitted the gag, and before he'd even got halfway through undressing him Bakura had to decide whether to choke on it, or let it dribble out of his mouth. It wasn't a real choice, however embarrassing he found it to drool like that. When he'd finished he waited on his knees for further orders, studying the floor in front of him. Ryou didn't bother ordering him to stand up, instead just pulling him gently to his feet and showing him the array of toys he'd put on the bed.

"Tonight is going to end like your third dream with you riding my cock, hands bound behind your back. Pick up to three of these that you also want used on you." Bakura picked the blindfold and the earplugs without hesitation, the rest either scared him or didn't make sense to him.

----ooo00()00ooo----

Ryou looked at the remaining toys, since Bakura'd chosen two he would choose two of his own. He was glad Bakura'd refused the knife and the candles, he'd only bothered with them for show, and pretty as the belled nipple clamps might sound when Bakura was moving above him Ryou didn't want to use those either. What Ryou picked out were a wide black leather belt, four inches across, and a black silk scarf. He returned the rest of the toys to the bags, laying aside the lube that he'd bought because it included a mild analgesic, some baby wipes, relaxing body lotion and the cuffs for Bakura's wrists.

"Come here." He pulled Bakura into his lap, despite his lover's slightly larger frame, and used some of the baby wipes to clean the drool from his face. "Do you think you can manage to keep quiet if I take this out?" Bakura nodded eagerly, and Ryou took the gag out, laying it on the dresser with the lube, the lotion, the baby wipes and the earplugs. He'd have to remember to clean it...or get Bakura to do it after the scene was finished - Ryou was fully aware that what he was doing was running a scene, and guilty aware that he hadn't discussed it with Bakura or anything beforehand. He waited for his yami to stand up before issuing his next order.

"Put this on." He handed the belt over to his yami and watched as he fastened the two tongues into their buckles - then he tightened them by one hole. He'd tried it out himself, fastening the belt normally, then tightening it another hole, and it was wide enough not to hurt too badly, just to make breathing a little harder. Still, Ryou monitored Bakura's reaction, visually _and_ through their link, and the response was positive. The chain for the cuffs could be detached from them, and there was a loop at the back of the belt that Ryou fully intended to thread the chain through - it shouldn't be too uncomfortable, since the chain gave ten inches slack.

"Give me your hands." Bakura obediently held his hands out in front of him, one eyebrow raised in query. Ryou detached the chain, fastening the cuffs onto his lover's wrists, but not together, and turned him around to fasten them behind him, slipping the chain through the loop on the belt. Then he reached for the blindfold, a good one that would keep Bakura from seeing even a little bit of light - especially since Ryou'd enhanced it with Shadow Magic - and fastened it around Bakura's head.

"Turn around." Ryou slid from the bed himself, to guide his lover more easily to the bed. "Walk forward, slowly, I'll help you get on the bed when you get to it." And he did, whisking the silk scarf out of the way. "Now, I want you to kneel in the middle of the bed." Bakura let Ryou move him easily, positioning the beautiful spirit where and how he wanted him. Then Ryou took the silk scarf, at first he used it to tease Bakura, holding it taut and running it over his naked body, including his nipples, making him gasp and moan, but eventually he got tired of that, and folded it to wrap lightly around his cock, then brought the loose ends around his waist to wrap them around the chain connecting the cuffs and tying them at the belt. So every time Bakura moved it stimulated his cock, but just enough to tease, not bring him to climax.

"You didn't eat much earlier. I'm going to get something from the kitchen, I won't be long." Perhaps under other circumstances he'd be willing to make Bakura wait without knowing where Ryou'd gone, or how long he'd be, but he would _not_ give his yami any more reason to feel insecure. He'd prepared a plate of snacks earlier, while he was making dinner, and left them in the fridge, now he went to get the plate of little tarts, chocolates and small pieces of salted meat and raw fish.

"Open your mouth." Bakura obeyed, and Ryou put a piece of meat into it, letting him take it from his fingers. "I'm going to feed you first, just open your mouth when you're ready for another bite." Again Bakura obeyed, and ate nearly two thirds of the plate before Ryou put it aside. He took hold of Bakura by the shoulders and began guiding him off the bed, warning him when he reached the edge and then pushing him down to his knees in front of Ryou.

"Now I want you to make me hard." He wasn't entirely hard yet and he spread his legs and sat back waiting to see what Bakura would do.

----ooo00()00ooo----

Bakura knew that Ryou was in front of him, from his voice, but he wasn't sure exactly _where_. He shuffled forward carefully on his knees, the small movements still enough to make what had to be the scarf wrapped around his cock rub in the most tantalising way. He only found Ryou by stumbling against him, and from the heat in his cheeks Bakura knew he had to be blushing, the chuckle as Ryou laid a cool hand on his left cheek another clue. But it helped that Ryou guided him to his dick when he nuzzled against that hand, and he vowed to do the very best job he could, starting slow and doing his best to tease the hell out of Ryou, the way Ryou was teasing him, with this wonderful, _slow_ build up and the scarf around his dick. And Ryou allowed him to, instead of taking control and just fucking his mouth the way he half expected. But Ryou _did_ take hold of his hair to pull him back after a while.

"Enough." This was familiar ground almost, it was what Ryou had said last time. "I'm putting the ear plugs in now, I won't tell you anything after that." Once the ear plugs were in Bakura realised just how good they were - he couldn't hear a sound, and most ear plugs just weren't that good. Then he felt Ryou pulling him to his feet, and across his lap, as if he was going to receive a spanking. He half expected that, Ryou certainly had reason to punish him, for a lot of things, but it didn't happen. Instead he got Ryou's hand sliding underneath him, cupping his balls and then slowly trailing back up his crack, circling his entrance with a cool soothing gel, and then a single finger breaching him. And it didn't hurt at _all_, it should have hurt at least a little bit, it had the night before, even in the dreams it had hurt.

Ryou stretched him slowly, occasionally slapping him lightly, Bakura _thought_ that was when he'd said something by accident, but he couldn't be certain. When Ryou decided he was prepared enough he pulled Bakura about on his lap until he was straddling the teen's legs, and then took hold of him at the hips, pulling him down onto Ryou's erection. Ryou didn't allow him any control, setting the pace himself, but that didn't matter because it felt wonderful.

He came first, and he would have felt ashamed of himself for that, except that Ryou came just shortly afterwards, and lifted him off his cock to lie him face down on the bed. He could feel Ryou's hands removing everything he'd put on Bakura, and when Ryou took the earplugs out he heard his lover speaking to him soothingly. Then he felt something wet rubbing over his body, cleaning him of his seed and Ryou's, followed by the feel of his lover massaging him, gently, helping him to relax. It felt wonderful, but somehow..._wrong _too, somewhere deep inside Bakura was sure that _he _should be the one pampering Ryou like this, not the other way around. And Ryou seemed to pick up on that.

"It's alright. You need to know that I can and will take care of you. That's what this is about." Ryou rolled him over onto his back before continuing "But...it's _your_ responsibility to keep all of our toys clean. Do you understand?" Bakura was torn between Ryou's earlier order to keep quiet, and the new implied order to answer him, and Ryou seemed to realise that suddenly. "Oh, you may speak freely now. The scene's over."

Scene? It didn't matter. Bakura dismissed his questions and focused on Ryou's.

"Yes, Yadonushi-sama, I understand." Despite the questions running through his mind Bakura's _body_ was totally relaxed, and the words came out slightly slurred.

"Good." Ryou glanced around, and then got up and lifted Bakura into his arms. "I think we'll sleep in my bed tonight. We can clean this up tomorrow."

If that was what Ryou wanted Bakura wasn't going to protest. He clung to his surprisingly strong lover as he was carried through to the teen's bedroom, and placed in the bed. The sheets were warm, and he wasn't sure how, but it didn't matter, not after Ryou slid in bed with him, and pulled Bakura into his arms. He kissed Bakura gently, then turned him in his arms until Bakura's ass was nestled up against Ryou's groin, his half hard cock resting between the cheeks. It was strangely reassuring, and Bakura swiftly fell to sleep.

----ooo00()00ooo----

It took a week from their first time together before their relationship really settled down. Ryou enjoyed dominating Bakura, and now Bakura seemed to enjoy being dominated, but it took a while for them to get used to it, and for them to work out the rules. They slept together, in Ryou's bed, keeping Bakura's bedroom for scenes, something Bakura had asked for. Bakura always addressed Ryou as 'Yadonushi-sama' and tended to touch his tag at least once a day that Ryou saw, usually when he was feeling insecure. And Bakura _never_ tried to block their mind link from Ryou, or to use it to see anything Ryou didn't let him see. Ryou hadn't wanted to have too many rules, and Bakura had asked for all of their rules, except the one about how to address Ryou. He'd also followed them perfectly so far, and curled up against Ryou whenever he was allowed to - meaning just about every time Ryou sat down and Bakura was in the same room.

They were sitting together in what had become their favourite position for when Ryou had homework, Ryou on the couch with his books spread out over it and the nearby table, and Bakura curled at his feet, head in his lap while he worked. Then the doorbell rang, and Ryou got a hunch it would be something...troubling.

"Put my books away for me while I get the door Bakura."

"Yes Yadonushi-sama." The spirit began obeying him as Ryou walked off to open the door. When he answered it to find Yugi waiting for him, alone, he _knew_ that the problem had to involve Yami somehow...nothing else would have made him come here without his other half, the Pharaoh still didn't trust Bakura. And if Yugi had been able to deceive Yami that well, well enough that he didn't realise Yugi was coming to what the spirit thought of as enemy territory...it meant that for some reason Yami was trying to avoid using their bond.

"Ryou-kun, can I talk to you?" Yugi looked very slightly pale and strained, Ryou was surprised that Yami had let him out of his sight like this.

"Yes, come in." Bakura'd just finished putting his books away for him and was getting up from where he was kneeling by Ryou's school bag when they returned to the living room. He looked vaguely uncertain when he saw Yugi, and glanced over their shoulders, clearly expecting to see Yami behind them. "It's just Yugi. I think he could do with a cup of tea, right?" Ryou glanced at Yugi, and the smaller boy nodded in confirmation.

"Any particular type, or just standard green tea?"

"That will do I think." And Yugi looked slightly shocked when Bakura just nodded and went off to make the tea. Ryou hadn't remembered that until that night Bakura would never have been so domestic, he'd left all the cooking to Ryou. Now, even if the bulk of the cooking still fell to Ryou Bakura could do some things himself. "Can't Yami even manage to boil water yet?"

Ryou smiled at Yugi to let him know that he was just teasing, but the smaller teen flinched at the mention of his other half.

"No, he can't. And...he's begun to avoid me, he sometimes flinches when I touch him."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. He...I think he's been having nightmares for the past week except I know they're wet dreams too. And he always calls out my name. At least he did the first two nights. After that he began to sleep on the couch, away from me." And Ryou could hear the hurt in Yugi's voice at that, he hugged him, trying to comfort him. He didn't try to say anything until Bakura came back with the tea, setting the tray on the table Ryou'd been using for his homework. Yugi took his cup and settled at one corner of the couch, and Ryou sat beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around him, while Bakura curled up at Ryou's feet, resting his head on Ryou's lap. "what?" That, it seemed, was just unusual enough to startle Yugi into saying something else.

"I managed to get together with Bakura, even if it wasn't quite what I expected." Bakura stiffened slightly, and Ryou quickly continued. "But I like this even more than what I expected." Then something occurred to him. "But this started with dreams too, and you'd think it'd take magic for Bakura to be submissive to me..."

"You think that the dreams that got you two together and Yami's dreams are related?"

"They might be...they started at the same time. But Bakura's dreams only lasted for one night, they stopped after the second time I fucked him, the time when he didn't think it was a dream." Ryou still felt a bit guilty about that, but he knew that Bakura didn't understand why. "Bakura, would you mind going to speak with Yami about this?"

"If you want me to Yadonushi-sama." Ryou realised that they wouldn't have been able to hide the nature of their relationship once people actually saw them together when he heard that.

"Please, do."

----ooo00()00ooo----

Bakura touched his tag once for confidence before he went into the Game Shop in search of the Pharaoh. Ryou had turned it so that the side naming him as his hikari's property was showing, at his request, because he thought that would help him to convince Yami to confide in him. He wasn't working in the shop itself, but the old man was willing to tell him where to look for him and Bakura followed that advice.

"Hello Pharaoh." He concealed his shock at how worn the other looked, it was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping well for a week.

"Tomb Robber. What are you doing here?"

"You're worrying your precious aibou, and Yadonushi-sama wanted me to talk to you about your dreams."

"As if you'd ever listen to him." Yami scoffed, and Bakura hated it that even two weeks ago he'd have been right.

"Something happened a week ago, the night he first took me. I am his, and I find I can't say no to him." Bakura lifted his head, touching his tag again, noting an almost guilty look passing over Yami's face. "And you know something about it, don't you?"

"Are you accusing me-"

"Yes, I think, I am. I think you had something to do with my getting dreams where Ryou dominated totally, and how the dreams ended after he took me. I think it's something you did that makes me feel the need to be marked as his, and to be in his presence, to please him, no matter what he wants." And then something made sense. "And whatever you did backfired, it's working on you now too, isn't it?" Bakura looked at him directly, calmly, waiting for his reaction. He'd do this for as long as it took to make Ryou happy, and Ryou wanted Yugi to be happy with the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh seemed to recognise that because he reluctantly answered him.

"I don't know. It's over for you, you said, but it's still going on for me and it's getting worse. I put a curse I'd found in my soul room on you, a curse I adapted a bit. 'The ancient evil shall dream only of submitting to the light of his soul until he is taken and claimed by his light.' It wasn't _supposed _to affect me too!"

"Well, it looks as if you're an ancient evil too." Bakura smiled in cruel satisfaction, it was good to see _something _shared his opinion of the Pharaoh. "I don't know what stopped my dreams, whether it was Yadonushi-sama taking me during the first night, when I thought it was just one of the dreams, or the next night, when he put this on me and Topped me _quite_ effectively."

"You thought it was a dream? The last dream of the night?"

"No, the second. You have a point." Bakura let his surprise show in his voice and face. "The dreams only ended after Yadonushi-sama Topped me, and put this collar around my neck, not just after he fucked me. You wear a collar anyway, so I think the midget needs to give you a new collar, with a tag saying who you belong to or something. If you want to try our solution I think you should write out three or four scenarios you'd be comfortable with. I'll give them to Yugi and explain what they're for and Yadonushi-sama can explain what he needs to do to Top you."

When Yami didn't move, just looked shocked and sickened Bakura took hold of him, pushing the other spirit over to the nearest table. "You have two choices." Bakura was hunting around for paper and pen as he spoke. "You can refuse to write down three scenarios and keep on having these dreams until they kill you, making your precious aibou worry about you in the process. Or you can try the only cure we know about, getting him to Top you and collar you. I couldn't care less either way, but Yadonushi-sama does, that makes you lucky."

"Can you tell me about what stopped your dreams?"

"Write something down first." When Yami started to obey Bakura continued. "How many dreams did you have the first night?"

"Four. What does that have to do with it?"

"In the third one were you wearing a hood that kept you from seeing or hearing anything and riding someone's cock?"

"Y-yes." Yami blushed to match the back edges of his hair at that.

"Yadonushi-sama based the scene on that, but he collared me before we started the scene and there was a bit more to it that just that." Bakura smiled in pleasure as he remembered what had happened then, letting his mind wander while Yami wrote.

"Here!" The Pharaoh thrust the paper at Bakura with bad grace, and he had the sense not to bother reading it himself. After all Yugi would _certainly_ discuss it with Ryou, and Ryou was likely to let Bakura know what Yami had suggested.

----ooo00()00ooo----

It had been just over week since Yugi had claimed his spirit and Ryou couldn't help but notice that he _still _had trouble sitting. They'd, Yugi and Ryou had, agreed to let their circle of friends know the truth of their relationships, for some reason neither of the spirits had felt they needed an input into the decision. When Ryou'd asked Bakura why not he'd pointed out that as long as they told the _whole_ truth, as Ryou insisted, it made Yami look bad. And Yami was the more submissive of the two spirits...Ryou'd been amused to note that for someone who'd been so reluctant to play these games Yugi was a far more severe taskmaster than he was. Yugi'd confided that Yami was still being punished for _casting_ the curse that had indirectly gotten them together.

"I still can't believe they're acting like this." Jounouchi sounded half impressed and half horrified as he watched Bakura and Yami setting out cups of tea and soft drinks for all the gang along with snacks that Bakura'd made for while they were studying.

"And _I_ can't believe how quickly Bakura learned how to do some basic cooking. Yami still can't boil water without burning it." Ryou could feel Bakura's pleasure at Yugi's compliment through their bond, and it didn't bother him that at least part of the pleasure came from hearing Yami put down by his own hikari. Still, it was a worrying trend, that Yugi always praised Bakura and compared him to Yami, saying that Yami was lesser, whenever the two were together.

"Yugi, I'd like to talk to you. _Alone_. That means leave Yami here."

"Okay Ryou. I'd like to see what sort of 'dungeon' you have anyway." Bakura blushed deeply at that, touching his tag nervously, but Ryou was more focused on _Yami's_ reaction, noting the hint of fear, followed by unwilling arousal in his eyes.

"You'll be disappointed." Ryou laughed as he led Yugi through to Bakura's bedroom. Whatever Yugi had been imagining, or expecting, the reality had to disappoint. It looked like a perfectly normal bedroom, except that the bed frame was wrought iron, and convoluted so that it would be easy to secure Bakura to it. There was also a ladder backed chair he bent Bakura over and tied him to one time and a cupboard containing their sex toys. "I believe in being discrete."

"Oh!" Yugi wasn't manipulative enough to hide the disappointment in his voice. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The way you keep comparing Yami to Bakura. I want you to stop it. Bakura explained what the curse did to his feelings about me, the most important thing in his life now is making me happy, even more than with normal love. Do you have any idea how much you have to be hurting Yami by comparing them the way you are?"

"I...I didn't mean to. I'll try to stop." Yugi sounded upset. "It's just, that curse he used...there was _no_ reason for it, and it didn't even work the way he meant it too. Than he decided to hide it from me, like I was a child or something."

"I know that you're still punishing him for that, but please refrain from involving my property in your efforts to punish yours."

"I've said I'll try. I can't do more than that!" Yugi sounded frustrated, and Ryou was glad, it meant that he'd been pushed far enough to be totally honest. "Look, if you see me doing that again then _tell_ me about it."

"I will. Don't get me wrong. Bakura _loves_ it that for once he's considered better than Yami, even if it's better at being a slave, and that you don't seem to be blinded to his faults anymore, but he told me that Yami confessed to crying himself to sleep over the way you treat him. You don't even let him sleep with you anymore, do you?" And Yami usually sat or knelt at Yugi's feet, but he wasn't allowed to lean against Yugi's legs, or rest his head in his lap the way Bakura was with Ryou.

"He's the one who started sleeping on the couch. I just told him to continue..." Yugi trailed off as Ryou glared at him. "Okay! I'll let him sleep in my room. _Not_ in my bed yet, but in my room. I can make a 'neat' of pillows and blankets or something for him to sleep on. Will that do?" The final sentence was sarcastic, but Ryou treated it as if he was serious.

"Yes, but you will let him share your bed eventually?" Ryou'd only had to punish Bakura once so far, for trying to hide what Yami had told him, and he'd done it by telling his slave to sleep in his own bed, tied face down with his hands above his head and his legs spread.

"I promise." That was enough for Ryou, and he was pleased to note that when they got back to the others Yugi pulled Yami to sit in his lap, leaving the spirit with an expression of incredulous pleasure on his face.

----ooo00()00ooo----


End file.
